freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Class 10 Weapon
Class 10 weapons are the highest class of weapons in the game. They cannot be bought from any battleship, planet or base, but rather found from various locations over the Sirius sector. Overview There are two groups of class 10 guns which can be distinguished as prototype weapons and Nomad weapons. The prototype weapons are found from various hidden wrecks around the Sirius sector. Those wrecks usually have some kind of background story, mostly hinting on experimental weapons being tested on the field. As a note of observation on the background story and wreck designs, 6 of the 15 wrecks are of Rheinland origin, 6 belong to the Bounty Hunters Guild, 2 are Outcast burial ships and 1 seems to be a Hessian vessel. The weapons themselves have no data on them, save for their stats and a codename. Considerations The prototype weapons have a high damage rate per shot. It is true that they exceed most class 9 weapons in damage inflicted per second. Only one gun, the Outcasts' Kraken Type 2 outmatches Prototype Weapons (Kraken Type 2 boasts a DPS of 2,347.2 and an efficiency rating of 4.8). The one disadvantage of the Kraken Type 2 guns is that their shots move much faster than the Nomad guns or Prototype guns, throwing off one's pattern. The prototype weapons have impressive damage but a slow fire rate. These weapons are not preferred by most PvP oriented pilots, since the slow fire rate, high energy consumption and a somewhat slower aiming reaction leaves the user vulnerable to rapid fire and pulse weapons which drain the energy used for guns. The Nomad weapons are the most powerful weapons in terms of damage inflicted per second as well as efficiency, making them superior to the Prototype weapons. What makes them even more fearsome is the fact that they consume no energy and can be fired infinitely. The nomad weapons can be looted from Nomad fighters from the Unknown 1 and Unknown 2 systems, and near their jumphole locations in Omicron Alpha and Omicron Gamma. The Nomad weapons include the faster firing Nomad Energy Blaster and the slower Nomad Energy Cannon. A sidenote on the class 10 guns is that they don't seem to resemble any known gun type in the universe, leaving a possibility that they inflict maximum damage on every known type of shield. There is also class 10 missile ammo and a class 10 mine dropper found in some of the prototype wrecks. *Paralyzer Missile - It inflicts a high amount of damage on shields, however only its ammo can be found in the original game, not the launcher itself. Since you can't use it, sell this ammo to make room for more! *Ripper Mine - The strongest and best homing mine in the game. Both the launcher and ammo can be found from the wrecks. list of class 10 weapons list of all class 10 guns *ARCHANGEL - 6th Rank DPS, 6th Rank Efficiency *BLOODSTONE - 8th Rank DPS, Par Efficiency *BLUE BLAZE - 3rd Rank DPS, 2nd Most Energy Efficient *CERBERUS - 1st Rank DPS, Par Efficiency *DARK BLOSSOM - 6th Rank DPS, Most Inefficient *DIAMONDBACK - 1st Rank DPS, Par Efficiency *GOLDEN BLADE - Lowest Class 10 DPS, Slightly Above Par Efficiency *GUARDIAN - 4th Rank DPS, Slightly Below Par Efficiency *IRON HAMMER - 8th Rank DPS, Par Efficiency *JADE 5th Rank DPS, Par Efficiency *Nomad Energy Blaster - Nomad Weapon, 2nd Most DPS of Any Gun - Consumes No Power *Nomad Energy Cannon - Nomad Weapon, Most DPS of Any Gun - Consumes No Power *ONYX - 4th Rank DPS, Slightly Below Par Efficiency *PROMETHEUS - 7th Rank DPS, Slightly Above Par Efficiency *SILVER FIRE - 2nd Rank DPS, Par Efficiency *THOR'S HAMMER - 8th Rank DPS, 2nd Most Inefficient *WILDFIRE - 3rd Rank DPS, Most Energy Efficient Nomad Weapons By Rank Prototype Weapons by Rank Locations of Prototype Weapons *ARCHANGEL - Found from a Hessian wreck (Volsung) in Omega-41 *BLOODSTONE - Found from a Rheinland wreck (Old Imperial Navy Fighter) in Sigma-13 *BLUE BLAZE - Found from a Bounty Hunter wreck (Mongoose) in Sigma-17 *CERBERUS - Found from an Outcast burial ship (Outcast Fighter) in Omicron Alpha *DARK BLOSSOM - Found from a Bounty Hunter wreck (Griffin) in Tau-37 *DIAMONDBACK - Found from a Rheinland wreck (Old Imperial Navy Fighter) in Sigma-13 *GOLDEN BLADE - Found from a Bounty Hunter wreck (Bounty Hunter Fighter) in Omega-11 *GUARDIAN - Found from an Outcast wreck (Outcast Fighter) in Omicron Alpha and a Bounty Hunter wreck (Vengeance) in Omicron Gamma *IRON HAMMER - Found from a Rheinland wreck (Old Imperial Navy Fighter) in Sigma-13 *JADE - Found from a Rheinland wreck (Old Imperial Navy Fighter) in Sigma-13 *ONYX - Found from a Rheinland wreck (Old Imperial Navy Fighter) in Sigma-13 *PROMETHEUS - Found from a Bounty Hunter wreck (Viking) in Omicron Alpha *SILVER FIRE - Found from a Rheinland wreck (Old Imperial Navy Fighter) in Sigma-13 *THOR'S HAMMER - Found from a Bounty Hunter wreck (Rebel) in Omicron Theta *WILDFIRE - Found from a Bounty Hunter wreck (Pathfinder) in Omicron Beta Turrets *''None'' Missiles *Paralyzer Missile - ' I have found one paralyzer launcher, not sure were thought probably a wreck not mention here. Found it on the Galmann wreck in Omega 11, sector 6E. ' Mine Dropper *Ripper Mine Ships compatibility Only these ships can carry a Class 10 weapon: *Borderworld Series Z Sabre Very Heavy Fighter *Civilian CTE-6000 Eagle Very Heavy Fighter *Corsair M10 Class Titan Very Heavy Fighter Mods If you're sick of having limited weapon classes on ships, there's two mods that can effectively remove this limitation. *http://www.moddb.com/games/freelancer/downloads/class-10-upgrade Note: The power supply of each ship stays the same. *http://www.moddb.com/games/freelancer/downloads/class-10-upgrade-v2 Note: Compared to the first version, this one boosts the power supply of ships aswell. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Technologies